Remember Me
by Kataang-Karmy
Summary: Amy is in a coma and Karma cant help but feel guilty... Sorry story better than summary :) enjoy :) Disclaimer i dont own anything.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! Im back with more Karmy! Got this idea from watching The Vow... enjoy:) Disclaimer: i dont own Faking It.

Chapter 1

"Dani! Wait!" Amy yelled after her girlfriend, who was not soaked with hot coffee.

"You know what im done trying! This bitch over here can go to hell." The young girl pointed at a smirking Karma, who was sipping her newly made coffee.

"What the fuck Karma?!" Amy yelled at her best friend. She ran out of a coffee shop, trying to chase her crying girlfriend.

"I said I was sorry!" Karma pleaded.

"No Karma, this is the final fucking straw!" Amy was boiling with anger.

"What?! It was a accident!" Karma said guilty.

"What is wrong with you lately? Huh?"

"Nothing..." Karma said blunt.

"Nothing!? You just poured HOT FUCKING COFFEE ON DANI! I swear you have been the bitchest bitch i have ever seen!"

Karma stayed quite, she let a tear roll down her eye. Now Amy hated seeing Karma cry. Her blood cooled and she walked back over to Karma.

"Karma, seriously what is the matter?" Karma would never say it aloud, but she was jealous. Jealous of her best friend being in another womans arms, she was jealous because she wanted Amy in her arms, she wanted to be able to call Amy, her girlfriend. She was losing the love of her life.

"I am losing you..." Karma finally spoke.

"How can you be losing me? You are my best friend. No one not even Dani will get in the way of that. I love you, Karms."

"Yea, but im inlove with you..." she said whispered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, i love you too Aims."

"Come on, how about we go get some ice cream, and the you go and apologize to Dani?" Amy put on her biggest pair of puppy eyes and begging lips. It took all of Karma's strength to not to kiss her.

"Fine.." Karma smiled.

"Yeeeeeaaaa, come in lets go!"

They got into Amy's car and drove out of the parking lot. Amy called Dani.

"Hey Babe, are you o- come on Dani... Da- Cant we talk about this? Seriously... then fine... i choose Karma." Amy hung up her phone an threw it in the backseat.

"What was that about?" Karma said trying not to smile.

"Dani told me to choose: You or her... And like always Chicks before dicks..." Amy smiled.

"Ha but wait she doesnt have a dick though..." Karma burst out laughing.

"Shut up buttface, this is partially your fault" Amy smiled at her best friend. Karma couldnt take it anymore.

"Amy?"

"Yeah?"

"I am in love with you..."

_SREEECH!_

_A/N: Review please :) Hope you guys enjoy this story :)_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! Faking It returns September 23rd right after Awkward. :D Karmy Army Unite! Anywho enjoy!

Chapter 2

Previously:

"Amy?"

"Yeah?"

"Im in love with you.."

SCREECH!

Karma's POV

"Amy, what are you doing?" I laugh.

"Im trying to see if i can text with my toes!" Man...blondes.

"Amy stop this is almost kinky!"

"Ha fine, party pooper." She smiled. She leans into me and i shut my eyes waiting for her lips to reach mine.

"Come on!" I open my eyes to a worried looked Amy.

"Wake up!" She yells at me.

"What?"

"WAKE UP!"

I open my eyes to see a man, with his hands on my chest. Owwww my body hurts.

"Jeff, she's awake and breathing!"

"Amy..." i whimper. Where is she?! Where is my Amy?!

"What kid?" The man looked back at me.

"Amy...where is Amy...?" I can barely speak.

"..." The man has a sad face. He looks up abead of us. I turn my body to see horror.

Amy.. She had blood everywhere... another man was fiercly preforming CPR on her.

"AMY!" I scream. I to get up, but my legs dont work. I look down to see shards of metal and glass in them.

"Amy! WAKE UP! PLEASE!" Please God no..

"Uuuurrrrrghhh..." i hear a moan.

Amy... i start to cry.

"Ryan, we got life. We got life..." The man named Jeff calls.

Ryan looks back at me.

"Its ok, your friend is going to be alright."

"Not friend, i love her." I manage.I meant it too.

"Its going to be alright..." I black out.

"Karma, what do you think our souls are meant to do?"

"Ha ok James Brown, what with the sudden holy questions." I laugh, its so un-...Amy.

"No serious, what do you think they are for?"

"Honest,i don't know. After life,i guess." Hm intresting topic.

"I always thought that souls were meant to help you find your way through life... you know like a guide. To guide us to love, to joy,...to life. Karma?"

"Yeah?"

"Karma."

"What?"

"KARMA!"

"AHHHHHHH!" I open my eyes and scream. My brother Zen is standing, with his arms locked one mine.

"Zen? What are you doing home? Wait where am i?...WHERE IS AMY?!"

"Sis calm down! You and Amy are in the emergency room!" Why the actual fuck are me and Amy in the emergency room?!

"Whh the hell are we here?!" My brother stares at me with sad eyes.

"You two were in a car accident... You... you lost your leg..." I froze.

"What?" I didnt believe this...I pull my covers and see it.

My right leg is gone...I look back at Zen, who has his back turned.

"Zen?" I sob. He turns around and i see tears streaming from his eyes.

"Im so sorry K..." He pulls me in a tight embrace. I sob on his shoulder, while he sobs on mine. Memories start flooding back like a big wave hitting a surfer.

"Zen, where is Amy?" I looked up to him.

"She's in surgery still..." Surgery?!

"Is she going to be okay?"

"K i dont know, i havent seen her.. All we can do right now is pray... i got to go get the docter, mom, and dad." He walks out the door, i look out my window and see him cry some more before wiping his tears and walking away.

What happened?

A/N: Well talk about a surprising turn... Well guys continue to review and tell me what you guys think :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanx for the reviews :) Enjoy :)**

Previously:

"You... you lost your leg..."

"Where is Amy?"

What Happened?

Chapter 3

Karma's POV

3 days. 16 hours. That's how long I've been in this hospital bed, how long i have been crying, and how long I've been dying inside... The doctor told me what had happened. A truck had hit us from the side and flipped us , was not wearing her seatbelt, which caused her to fly out the wind shield. Another truck came in from the side and crushed the side of the car, causing my amputation.

"Karma?" I hear a familliar voice.

"Hi, Shane." Shane came in through the door, immediately i look at his face and see his red puffy eyes and tear streaked cheeks. He quickly walked over and put his arms around me.

"I-i heard what happened... im so sorry Hun." He lifted his head and stared at me.

" Its ok Shane, Im alright... i guess." I look down at my amputated leg.

" I would've come earlier, but they wouldnt let anyone who wasnt family in. I-"

"Shane its ok. I understand. I'm just scared... Have you heard any nwws on Amy yet?"

"Yeah i did. She is in recovery right now..."

"Did she-did she lose anything?" I look straight into his eyes, please say no...

"No no she didnt. But her head was pretty banged up..She is in a coma Karma..." I look down. No... Why Amy?

Knock knock.

"Come in." I say.

"Karma!" Liam runs past a nurse into the room, he has worry written all over his face.

"Liam?"

"They finally let me. Are you alright?"

I remove my blanket that is hiding my bandages.

Liam froze.

"Oh my god..Karma..."

After about three hours of crying, hugging, and talking, Shane and Liam said goodbye and left. Im starting to feel much better, but im reminded that Amy is still in recovery and i miss her.i want hold her and be there for her.

You know what fuck it. I hit the buzzer for my nurse.

"Yes,Karma?" She said through the radio.

"Can you come here for a minute please?"I let go of the talking button.

"Sure no problem."

"And bring a wheel chair..." i added.

"No problem."

"Thank you." I sat there and waited. About 5 minutes later she walked in.

"Here you go hunny, now where you need to go?" She rolled up next to my bed.

"I want to go see Amy..."

"Oh i dont know hunny, Amy's family is in there right now." She hesitated. I hopped my body on to the wheelchair.

"Perfect.. I would like to see them too." I lied. My mind was concentrated on only Amy.

"Well alright..." She smiled. She began to roll me out of my door.

"So this girl Amy, she your friend?"

"Yea, my best friend..." i smile at all the memories.

"Sometimes having our friends near us in a time of devastation, makes of stronger..."

"Yea, but she makes me strong everyday, when she smiles, i smile. When she laughs i laugh. She has been re for me, when i had no one else who i could talk to. I love her..."

"Love is strong and unbreakable bond. And from what you say i think there is alot of love beteeen you two. Question is, what type of love?" I look up at her, she is smiling at me, i smile back when i realize she knows.

"The type of love where you would do almost anything for her, when she cries, im the shoulder she cries on. The one that would wipe her tears and try to make her laugh at my stupid jokes." I smile again.

"Then Hunny, i would say thats some true love right there. She is lucky to have you in her life."

"Not even close, im the lucky one..."

We pull up to Amy's room, I am so nervous and scared.

"Calm down Hunny, everything is going to be alright."

I take a big breath and let it out. I reach fo the door handle, only to stop because someone is trying to get out. My nurse backs out and the door swings open.

"Bruce, ill be right back im going to go see Ka-" Farrah looks foward and sees US.

"Karma?" Farrah smiles and tears up i can already tell she has been crying.

Then she looks down...

"Oh Karma..." she kneels down on her knees and pulls me into a tight hug. Behind her i see Bruce and Lauren both with equal puffy red eyes.

"Hi Karma..." Lauren gets up and walks toward me. Farrah lets go and steps back. Then Lauren takes her place.

"Hey Lauren.."

"Im so glad you are ok."

Wow...

"Thanks."

I roll into the room and thank my nurse, she closes the door.

Then i see her...

"Uh Lauren, Farrah, lets give her some time alone." Bruce gets up.

"Thanks Bruce.." i really didnt want them to see me cry.

When they all left. I turn around to see Amy. Her head is all bandaged up. The only thing showing are her eyelids and lips. I start to cry.

"Amy..." i whimper. I grab her hand and hold it tight. Giving a soft squeeze. Why Amy? Why couldnt Amy just have walked away from the accident? Let me take all the beatings! I deserve it way i have been. I dont care anymore. I let the tears free fall.

I look up her face. Damnit, i want to see her pretty green eyes, but the are coverd by her eye lids..

"Please Amy wake up...please..." I lean in and kiss her. They are so lifeless. I cry harder.

"Ka-ka-karma..." i freeze. I look up at her.

"Amy..." i must be dreaming...

"I...lo-love...you...t-to..." i cant believe it. She squeezes my hand.

"I love you more..." i smile and kiss her forhead.

A/N: So i got some feedback and im changing up the story, more chapters to come ;)


End file.
